The present invention relates to an LGA socket, and particularly to a low profile LGA socket for reliably connecting a first printed circuit board and a second printed circuit board.
Personal computers, especially notebook computers, become increasingly compact and multifunctional. The components assembled therein, such as terminals for connecting a first circuit board and a second circuit board must be reliable and have a reduced dimension. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,308,252 and 5,653,598 disclose pertinent terminal configurations. Each conventional terminal is received in a socket and has two spring arms projecting beyond an insulative housing of the socket for contacting corresponding portions of a first circuit board and a second circuit board, respectively. However, the terminals are retained at only one point of the socket and lack an adjustable height. Thus, the terminal is unreliable and susceptible to mechanical forces which may adversely affect signal transmission through the socket.